Vi - Jay
Vi - Jay 'or named '"Vijay" '''by religious followers is one of 3 separate gods of Earth and it's surrounding planets. Vi - Jay is the '''God of Atmosphere meaning he has control over such aspects such as gravity and mass, or gravitational pull respectively. Vi - Jay is also recognized as one of the earth's largest lines of defense from the outer realms and galaxies. Origin "Vi - Jay" was essentially born around 4.6 billion years ago from the void of space and was assigned along with his fellow gods to create and defend realms for the rest of eternity from threats and evil based creations, such as disobedient life and so on. Vi - Jay was also present with the creation of the other gods such as Number 10 or even Potassium Man. He also had knowledge of Lord Raiden and Fujin, other gods of elements despite them being from another universe entirely. The Epsilon Program Similar to the likes of Number 10 or Potassium Man, Vi - Jay came into contact with the "Epsilon Program" somewhere in the mid-1800s, The Epsilon was a top-secret human-based cult that was able to give humans who were able to grant "worthy" people superhuman abilities as immortality, flying, immune to diseases, damage, etc. Vi - Jay had then started to assist the cult ever since and other than the likes of Matthew in the mid-2000s, the cult has been known to grant worthy people supernatural abilities and confront the forces of evil altogether Powers and Abilities Being the god of the atmosphere and essentially Earth (Earthrealm by Raiden), Vi - Jay has an immense amount of power, able to fly, using elements such as physical objects of rocks, mountains, landscapes, and other solid-based objects to be used against opponents and evil forces. Vi - Jay also due to his god status is able to be immune to any form of human disease or illness, along with age as he was assigned by the creation of Earth to protect Earth for as long as possible to his fullest ability. Vi - Jay also like other gods in other forms of TV or pop culture can teleport and has knowledge of every known martial art to man and top it all of a direct link to literally every piece of information linked to the safety and well being of his own planet. This can be seen when he was literally ripped to hundreds of pieces by Matthew's army in the battle of Los Angeles and remerged just hours later to congratulate Jamal on his victory, although he did it in a subtle manner, in which Jamal didn't even recognize it until years later in 2020. Vi - Jay is easily able to cripple, injure or even decapitate anyone he chooses via a simple barrage of weather effects or heavy objects to crush an opponent. Although he may not appear to be as menacing or intimidating as his fellow god Number 10, Vi - Jay and his ability to use literally any main element other than thunder make him extremely deadly and one of the most powerful not Epsilon power-based Jamal Chronicles characters in recent memory and or very existence. Quotes "I am your faith" "Do not anger a god mortal" "Do what you must human" "I am forever fond of the Epsilon and Earth" "I am your savior" "Please don't be afraid of your protector" "I know who you are..." "I protect all good beings young one" "Do not chatter the N-word..."